WHISKEY & CIGARETTES
by mockingskylar
Summary: READ X IZUMO KUSANAGI RATED M FOR A REASON this is when my result came out and i was pretty ticked off


Did whisky always burn so bad? Or was it just this time? Heck like it mattered anyways..you came here to get drunk not to ponder over the intensity of whisky burns that seemed to linger around your throat once you swallowed it down. Was this the 5th round of whisky? How long has it been since i got this intoxicated? You didn't care fuck it all to the ground anyways , you kept flicking your zippo lighter open close , open close almost in a trance . "Oi , if i were you I'd be more careful with that" you looked up and smiled at the blonde bartender . "you're just more concerned about your precious bar" you retorted annoyed at his calm demeanor. He thought better not to say anything else and resumed tending to the rest of the customers. You downed another shot of whiskey. It's not like you cared about enjoying the taste ,the ride was what you were interested in. A man approached you who had obviously drank more than his usual share of alcohol , "well what's such a cutie doing in a place like this?" he managed to speak . " I'm here minding my own business , which i suggest you learn to do too sir" , he gave you a toothed grin before leaning in closer "don't get too sassy with me little missy" his hand barely grazed your shoulder , you shrugged it off and glared at him "sir i will say this once again learn to mind your business just because you come here to womanize women to make up for your own failed life doesn't mean everyone else is interested to go along with your charade" , oh great now you've done it he gritted his teeth in anger , he raised his hand about to strike you when you heard a slam , you looked up and saw the blonde bartender once again he seemed to have slammed his fist on the bar he looked towards the drunk fellow and spoke menacingly "Mr. I don't like horseplay in my bar so keep to yourself or leave" , the threat went unheard , the fellow was drunk and was now intoxicated in anger . He raised his hand again towards you too late though , you had already ducked you were facing him from his behind and you did the first thing that came in your mind , you kicked the drunk fellow straight in his family jewels. The whole bar went quiet as the man howled in pain as he fell on his knees and then the floor rolling about in pain , you kicked him a couple of times in the gut laughing manically whilst doing so. When you stopped and looked up the entire bar appeared to be staring at you in horror like you gave a shit . You sat back up on your stool and ordered another round of whiskey , you had already downed 2 more shots by the time the blonde bartender came over and sat on the stool beside you. He told you that his shift was over and it was gonna be last call soon was a long silence after that , he lit up his second cigarette took a few puffs and then he finally asked you why you were at the bar since this was the first time he ever saw you here. "well what can i say? A girl has gotta drink too you know , we all have our days when we rely on these things to help us through our stuff...silly as it may sound to you , my result came out for these exams i gave and it appears my percentage dropped by 5% compared to last year and the messed up part is..i worked myself down to the bone this time , i filled journals after journals after journals with calculations and formulas and chemical processes and my papers went better than last year , yet somehow my percentage took a fall instead of rising ..so I'm having a fit of misanthropy taking over so I'm getting drunk rather than facing the situation" . "Well the name is Izumo , so u need not refer to me as , well what can i say life is full of fuckups where the hardworking are seldom rewarded or acknowledged for their work nothing can be done about it miss". That's it , this man who doesn't know shit about my life is now gonna give me lessons about the world? Who does he think he is? That's when you grabbed him from his tie and pulled him in for a wild kiss , it was sloppy but you were drunk so not much could be done on that account . He tasted like salt and tobacco and you tasted of bitter whiskey and for some reason you both tasted well together, it made sense in it's own weird way. You wrapped your legs around the surprised bartender and pulled him in closer . Your hands started frantically moving around all over him that's when the bartender grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up , with your legs still wrapped around his waist he carried you up to the stairs which led to a room belonging to the bartender. The room was flung open and then shut rather quickly.. The bartender flung you onto the bed and started making out with you once again. In the midst of your drunken kisses you started to strip the bartender of his clothing , the tie was loosened the waist coat was flung across the room , his shirt was literally torn off of him and your nails dug into his bartender knew his way around a woman's dress he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down revealing your body , the dress was also flung across the room. Once again you both started making out with a ferocious passion , his lips were stained with red lipstick but the strong taste of tobacco never left his tongue roamed your mouth as if it were his own. His hands played around with every inch of your laced bra and underwear came off next , when he saw your undergarments the blonde gave you an amused smile "were you planning anything else other than drinking tonight?" , "Oh piss off" you spat before pulling him in for another kiss , Izumo's briefs came off next . You switched positions and got on top , the bartender was pretty lean , his muscles were toned and well defined. You started giving sloppy kisses on his neck moving down to his collarbones , his collarbone was so delicious you couldn't help but bite into it , you sucked on it till the area turned purple . Izumo looked at you annoyed about the hickey being in such a visible area but it didn't matter to your drunk self. You continued nipping and kissing him throughout his body ,one of your hands rested just above his pubic region which further agitated the restless bartender, your fingers circled the area which earned you a number of grunts and whines from the bartender begging you to go further below but you weren't gonna give in soon. It appeared Izumo had enough of your teasing and foreplay , he rolled over picked you up and pinned you against the wall. He made you sit down with your back facing the wall ,he spread your legs apart but before he could do anything you once again wrapped your legs around him and pulled him in for another kiss not wanting to let go , his lips were best when meshed into your own, his tongue perfect when entwined with your own. His hand softest when caressing you and his voice erotic when it called your name. The blonde pulled your hair back to break the kiss ,fighting for air you both gasped. Once again the blonde spread your legs apart , he put each limb on his shoulders exposing you entirely. He took a deep breath and then rammed himself inside you hard enough to make you jerk your head back and wince at the sudden intrusion. He moved quickly and with a sort of roughness not found in most men , you could see his muscles flexing as he moved in and out. The pleasure started to kick in and that's when you started panting , izumo couldn't control how his body reacted to the pleasure he was getting ,he too would groan in pleasure and call your name. You wrapped your legs around him bringing him in closer till you were both face to face feeling each other's hot breath on your faces as you both panted and groaned. With each thrust he went in deeper inside you , with each thrust the pleasure got higher and so did your moans. One of the bartenders hands touched just the base of your womanhood and rubbed the area around it , in your fit of drunken haze even pleasure seemed to have a stronger impact just like every other emotion when one is drunk. Your walls tightened, your back arched , your eyes clamped shut and you were clawing at izumo's back like a maniac as you arrived calling out his name and collapsed . Izumo too came after you , he rode out his orgasm and moaned your name before he came undone. After your orgasms wore off he pulled himself out of you .You woke up the next morning with a blinding headache mixed with nausea , oh just great you're hungover . It took some time for your eyes to adjust to the room , as your vision cleared you saw the aftermath of last nights adventures , clothes were thrown everywhere across the room , the bed sheet was on the floor , there were little buttons on the floor and there was a half bottle of whiskey with half empty glasses. You couldn't really remember much of last night till you looked to your right , the blonde bartender was lying on his back in a deep slumber , his back was covered with claw marks , you winced thinking of how much it was gonna hurt him later , there was a hickey on his right collar bone too. Definitely not your proudest moment , you got up slipped into your dress gave one last look at the sleeping bartender , before slipping outside of the room and then exiting the bar.  
Behind all the catiness , gossip , drunkeness , lies ,tears and behind all the anger , disappointments and arrogance , integrity and passion is the profound hope that someone will someday truly love us and the same existing fear that someone will not.


End file.
